Card Sharks (2000 Pilot)
This is chronicling the 2000 pilot of Card Sharks. Game Format This is largely different from the original versions but similar to what we would see in 2001. Main Game In each round, one contestant will watch hidden camera-typed video clip. When the video stopped at mid-point, the contestant in control must then decide what the outcome of the video is. A correct prediction earned control of the cards, but an incorrect prediction gave the opponent control of the cards. The contestants alternate turns doing this. The game is played rounds of different card games. The winner of each card game wins money for that round. The first player to win $1,500 or more wins the game and goes on to the Money Cards for over $50,000 in cash. Round 1: (Blackjack) Each time a card was dealt, the player in control can choose to either keep the card or change the card. Whichever card s/he chooses, that card gets added to his/her deck. When a player's hand totaled higher than 11, s/he can freeze on his/her hand. Once a player's hand was frozen, the opponent will be dealt card with no video questions nor the right to change any card. They kept drawing until s/he beat the frozen score or was busted. The winner of the round won $200. Round 2 This round used the format that would be used in the 2001 series. The player in control of the cards would see a base card and decide whether to pass or play. S/he kept control as long as they kept guessing correctly. Correctly guessing all the cards correctly won the money, but an incorrect guess at anytime gave the opponent the money. Here's how the round was structured: Round 3: (Classic Card Sharks) This round completely switched back to classic mode. Each player would get their own row of cards but here, they were sharing their own deck. The winner of the video would see his/her own base card and decide whether or not to change his/her base card. After that s/he would then play off their row. Each correct guess kept their turn, but an incorrect guess lost their turn as well as their cards and another video was played. But to prevent the latter from happening, the player in control can decide to freeze and protect their position. The first player to reach the end wins $1,000 and the first player to reach $1,500 goes to the Money Cards. Money Cards The Money Cards worked the same way as the 2001 series. The Money Cards board was pyramid-shaped. Three rows of cards (three cards on the bottom row, two cards in the middle and one card on the top) were dealt, with the last card on the top row called the "Major Wager" (an updated version of the "Big Bet" seen in earlier versions). To start, the money won by the winning contestant was divided up accordingly. Just as in the original NBC version, the winning contestant can change the base card on each row. The contestant began with $700 (or a different amount depending on the main game winnings) on the bottom row. The top card from the deck was placed at the start of the row and shown to the contestant, who then made a wager based on whether he/she thought the next card was higher or lower. Wagering continued until the contestant played the three cards on the bottom row or busted. The last card on the bottom row was moved to the left of the middle row and the contestant received an additional $700. The contestant then played the next two cards as he/she did on the first row, wagering as he/she went along. The last card in the middle row was placed next to the card on the top row for the final bet, the "Major Wager", and the contestant received additional money. The minimum bet on this card was at least half of the contestant's current total. Category:Shows Category:Pilots